Hero Before Heroes Got Paid
by HatterSaz
Summary: Saitama was a hero to Genos before he even began training. It's just that, he didn't remember.


Genos walked through the big, scary city, hands pressed to his eyes. He had been walking with his parents when he spotted a robot in a store window and broke away from them. Now, he was deeply regretting it. He didn't know this city and, without his parents to hold his hands, he couldn't help but cry. It didn't help that people simply walked by as if he was invisible. All he wanted was some help.

He weaved in and out of people as he near a road. He thought that he could find them if he found a police station. So, he headed there. He asked a few people which way it was, but didn't get many answers. The only real answer he got was from a black haired kid with purple face paint. "How would I know? I don't live here." Then, the boy had vanished like a ninja from one of Genos' favourite anime's.

He took another step and found no one to be crowding him. He looked back where he came from and saw the people stood on the edge of the pavement, as if they were waiting for something. Genos turned to continue forward but froze. He heard a horn beep as he turned to see a car quickly getting closer. His eyes widened as he took a deep breathe from fear.

Then, he was pulled. He fell back into the crowd and watched as the car drove past, like it wasn't about to run over a child. Genos turned around and saw a mop of black, spiky hair. "You okay? You know, that's dangerous." The boy spoke with a slightly monotone voice but, Genos didn't pick up on that. All he registered was that this boy in a junior high school uniform was his saviour. His hero.

He felt his eyes sting and launched himself at the older boy. The other took a step back from the impact and shock before awkwardly patting Genos' head. "Hey, hey. It's okay. You're safe now." The boy looked around with a scowl. "Where are your parents?" Genos' tears came cascading down and he felt the older boy tense up a little.

The elder looked at the crying boy before taking his hand and leading him away from the crowd. Once they were in a quiet place, he began to question the boy. "So, what's your name? Mine's Saitama." Genos looked up through his tears with wonder and awe in his eyes. "I'm Genos." Saitama smiled. "Well Genos, how about we get you to a police station?" Genos' face grew with happiness as he nodded his approval.

The two walked hand in hand. As they made their way to the police. Saitama was effortlessly weaving through the people as Genos watched in awe. At one point, Genos lost the will to hold in his questions. "Saitama-Nii, how are you doing that?!" Saitama's eyes widened before his head turned and he was looking into golden brown irises. He sighed before turning back to the crowd. "Doing what? And don't call me –Nii." Genos kept his eyes trained on Saitama's face, trying to pick up the skill. "Not hitting people while walking." Saitama closed his eyes and nodded, adding a sense of wisdom to his movements. "I do it every day. It'd be pretty bad if I couldn't do it." Genos nodded in acknowledgement.

An hour of walking later and the two arrived in a park. Genos looked at Saitama with confusion. "Saitama-Nii, why are we here?" Saitama sighed in annoyance before gesturing to the climbing frame. "I bet your parents will come here to look for you. Why not play until they arrive?" Genos was confused. How would his parents know to find him here? However, he didn't question 'Saitama-Nii's' words and ran for the frame.

He hung from the monkey and looked over to Saitama to see him on his phone. He seemed to be having an important conversation, so, Genos left him alone. Instead, he opted for hoisting himself up and walked along the top of the bars.

When Saitama finished his phone call, Genos called him over. "Saitama-Nii! Go down the slide with me!" Saitama smiled warmly before walking over and gesturing for Genos to join him. "How about I push you on the swing after this?" Genos smiled widely before nodding his head.

The two sat on the slide, Genos in between Saitama's legs. Then, Saitama pushed and they went down. Genos held his arms up like it was a roller-coaster and was in a fit of giggles by the end. Saitama smiled at the boy before picking him up. Genos tried to calm his laughter as Saitama sat him on a 'big boy' swing.

Saitama walked around to the swing and gripped the chains. "Ready?" Genos nodded enthusiastically and, Saitama began to push. At first, it was gentle as he eased the swing back and forth. Then, he pushed a little harder, sending Genos up higher. "You're so strong Saitama-Nii!" Saitama huffed out a chuckle before pushing a little harder again.

Genos was still swinging when Saitama stepped away. He didn't notice the pushes had stopped, or that Saitama had walked away. Nor did he notice that two figures were making their way closer.

When the two came into view, they sprinted to the swing set. "Genos!" They cried in unison. Genos opened his eyes and looked over to the voices. When he realised who they were, he broke out into a smile and did his best to stop the swing. "Mama! Papa!" Once he deemed it slow enough, he jumped off and ran for his parents.

The three embraced each other, completely forgetting about the rest of the world for the moment. "I'm so glad you're safe! Where have you been?!" His mother cried in both happiness and relief. Genos looked up at her through his fresh tears. "I'm sorry mama! I was looking at the robot and then you were gone." His father ruffled his hair to calm his son down. "That's not important now. We're just glad to have you back." His mother nodded. "I'm so grateful to whoever found you! He even had the decency to phone the police to tell us where you were!" She hugged her son tighter before easing up and looking around.

There was no one else around. She looked down to her son with a serious expression. "Genos, where is the man that found you?" Genos looked at her, confusion spinning in his brown eyes. "Man? No man helped me." His father looked confused now. "How did you get here then?" Genos grinned from ear to ear. "Saitama-Nii saved me! He said it was dangerous to walk on roads and said you would find me here if I waited!" He turned around to point him out but, he wasn't there. "Saitama-Nii?"

His mother and father looked at each other with happy smiles. Secretly telling each other that he knew they had arrived and left so they could be together. Genos turned around with a sad face. "Mama, did Saitama-Nii not like me?" His mother quickly hushed her son while embracing him once more. "That's not it Genos. He just knows that you're safe now." Genos nodded into her shoulder, slowly drifting off. _"Saitama-Nii...thank you."_

Genos opened his eyes slowly as the morning light shone through the curtains. He sat up slowly and rubbed away the sleep that had built up over night. He heard running water nearby and assumed it was his sensei washing his teeth.

Not long after, his sensei emerged and handed him a cup of water. "Genos? Are you crying?" Genos was wide awake now and wiped his cheek. He pulled his metal arm away to see water shimmering on his fingers. "It was my dream." His sensei tilted his head in confusion and mild worry. "Was it that scary?" Genos shook his head.

Half an hour later, Genos' sensei was dressed in his hero gear and preparing to leave the house. Genos stood behind him, his golden yellow eyes boring into the back of his teachers head. "I'm going out." Genos took a step forward. "Let me join you Saitama-Nii." Both sets of eyes widened. Saitama looked over his shoulder to see Genos cheeks turned slightly pink. He turned to face forward, a smile tugging at his lips. _"He finally remembered huh? Took him long enough."_

Saitama stood straight, stretched his arms, before he opened the front door. "Come on Genos. We have a duty to do. It'd be pretty bad if WE couldn't do it." He started walking as Genos' eyes widened once more. Then, his face relaxed into a smile as he followed his sensei. His hero. "Hai sensei!"


End file.
